Remember Us?
by ScrappyChan
Summary: Remember Us is an Aokaga fanfic. Kagami and Aomine have been going out for a while but Aomine starts to get distant. Kagami is pregnant and is on his way home to tell Aomine. But he see's Aomine going into a hospital and follows him. Kagami soon finds out that Aomine got a girl pregnant 9 months ago. They have only been dating for 9 months but started getting distance 3 months ago.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! je m'appelle Scrappy!

This is my first story so...sorry if my grammar is horrible...

Anyway this is my first Aokaga story! Yes I love aokaga even if neither of them is feminine...


	2. Answer to all our problems

**Answer to all our problems**

_**Kagami's POV**_

I open my eyes slowly only to be hit in the face with a ray of light.

"_Tch._ Too bright" I whisper while getting out of bed. I turn to look at the sleeping figure next to me. A small smile creeps to my lips. I remember when we first started dating...

_**Flashback:**_

"Ahomine! Play 1-on-1 with me!"  
>"NANI? fine. Don't cry when I defeat you" He replies as he stands up.<p>

_2 Hours Later..._

"Tsk. My feet hurt...and my house...is to far. Thanks...Bakagami. You see..what..happened?" He said between pants.  
>"Gomen.. Well if you want you can crash at my place if you want Ahomine." I watched as he looked at me with a surprised face. He tried to hide it but I saw that he was surprised. Well I can't blame him, he thinks we're rivals. But really, I love him... "Uh... sure. Okay.."<p>

_**Aomine's POV (flashback still)**_

The walk to Kagami's house was quiet and awkward. "We're here." I let out a relieved sigh as Kagami opens the door. I closed my eyes trying to imagine what a mess it would be inside. I opended my eyes once I stepped inside. I saw a perfectly clean and GIANT apartment room. My eyes widen in shock. "WOAH! Your place is huge Bakagami! and it's so clean. Do you live with your girlfriend or something? It's so clean!" I mentally slap myself for noticing what I said out loud. I sit down on the couch as Kagami walks out of the kitchen holding two beers and sits on the side across from me. "Here. And no I live alone." I open the beer he hands me.  
>"Really? then who cooks and cleans?" I ask trying not to sound dumb.<br>"I do."  
>"YOU CAN COOK KAGAMI!?" I stare at Kagami as his eyes widen in shock.<br>"What kagami?"  
>"Nothing, it's just you called me Kagami instead of Bakagami.. and yeah.. <em>I'm one hell of a cook<em>."  
>"Prove it! cook me something"<br>"Okay."

**Kagami's POV**

I walk into the kitchen slowly while Aomine watches T.V. _'Why did I agree to cook something' I thought. _45 minutes later I walk out of the kitchen with a sausage pizza and slowly set it down on the table in front of Aomine. "This actually smells good..." "Thanks Aomine... I guess.." I watch as Aomine takes a piece and takes it to his mouth. Once he takes a bit he starts to chew it slowly. His expression soon turns into a shocked one then into a happy face. He looked like a child with stars in his eyes. "BAKAGAMI YOUR COOKING IS AWESOME!" A smirk creeps to my face as I stand up to walk to the kitchen. "I told you so Ahomine!" I start laughing. 10 minutes later... Aomine and I sit next to eachother watching T.V. "Aomine I need to tell you something..." "Hm?" "I...I...I LIKE YOU AOMINE!" I hide my face in a pillow afraid of what would happen next. I hear aomine chuckle. He laughed at me... he doesnt like me? "Its about time you confessed Bakagami." Aomine takes the pillow i was holding up to me face and gives me a quick but gentle kiss on the cheek. I stand up trying to hide my flustered face. "I'm going to bed now! BYE!" I storm off into my room.

**Flashback end**

**I**t's been 9 months since then. We used to have sex constantly but lately Aomine's been getting distant. He started to get distant 3 months ago. The last time we had sex was 3 weeks ago. I started feeling sick after that but I thought it was nothing. Today I'm going to the hospital to see if its nothing serious.

**At the doctors-**

**I** watched as the doctor walked into the room and face me. "Mr. Kagami, It seems that you are pregnant." I look at him with wide eyes. "B-but men can't get pregnant!" I shout. "Well you are special. You are both male and female." I storm out of the hospital as fast as I can. _'I can't wait to see what Aomine says'_ I think as I take out my phone until I see a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. '_Aomine?'_ I shout in my head. _'whats he doing here?'_ I wondered. I followed Aomine as he walked into a room. I stood near the door with my ear close to it. "The baby is a boy! Congrats! your going to have a son Mr. Aomine!" I slam the door open with rage as everyone in the room turned to look at me. "K-KAGAMI! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I forgot. why was i there? I couldn't remember cause of all the rage. "Is it true Aomine?" I whisper. I tried to keep my tears from rolling down my cheeks as I hide my eyes with the shadow of my hair. "yes... its true.." I storm out of the hospital. I take out my phone and look through my contacts.  
><em>From: Kagami<em>  
><em>To: Himuro Tatsuya<em>

_Message: AOMINE IS HAVING A SON! AND ITS WITH SOME SKANK! I CANT BELIEVE IT. Tatsuya do me a favor... and don't tell anyone else about it._


	3. Nowhere to be found

_**No where to be found**_

_**Aomines POV**_

I get out of bed and stretch while I let out a loud yawn. I wanted to explain everything to Kagami yesterday but it was getting late and I thought he might have still been in a bad mood. 3 months ago I was told that one of the girls I fucked (while drunk) was 6 months pregnant. I didn't want Kagami to know so I thought it would be easier to break up if we got distant. I love Kagami but I dont want to hurt him when he finds out. 3 weeks ago I visited the doctor again and they told me the baby was due in the 3 weeks so I decided to make love to Kagami before everything went down hill. I want to remember the feel of Kagami before everything I have crashes down on me. I never thought Kagami would follow me... but he did. Maybe i'll visit him at practice.

_**At Seirin highschool**_

I open the door to the gym as the sound of gym shoes squeaking on the floor got louder. Once I was in the gym everyone stopped and the coach walked up to me.

"Aomine? what are you here for?" I looked at everyone and back at the coach as she was waiting for an answer

"I was just looking for Kagami..." Everyone looked at me surprised. "We thought he was with you Aomine-kun."  
>"He's not with me, I thought he was here..." "Guys lets just call his brother, Himuro Tatsuya." everyone turn to look at the owner of the voice.<br>"Good idea Hyuuga-senpai" Kuroko said as he took out his phone. "Moshi moshi? Himuro tatsuya speaking" "Gomen for bothering. This is Kuroko. Team mate/shadow of Kagami." "OHH KUROKO LONG TIME NO SEE!" "Is Kagami there with you? If not do you know where he is?" "Gomen I don't know where he is." "Oh okay.." I watched as kuroko hung up and everyone at seirin's expression turned into a hurt frown. "Let's check Kagami-kuns apartment." "Okay!" everyone shouted.

**At Kagami's door:**

"Kagami-kun are you in there" -silence- "Kagami-kun?"

"Im tired of waiting!" I slammed open the door and everyone rushed in.

"KAGAMI!?" every yelled once they were in the living room.  
>We looked around and all the furniture was gone.<br>"K-kagami-kun isnt here." I could hear the hurt in Tetsu's voice. I was sad for him, He lost his other light.  
>Everyday we spent hours trying to find out where kagami was. 5 months later everyone gave up, except for me I would always try so little to look for him every once in a while. But it was hard because of my son, Ryo. Nobody knew where Kagami disappeared to. Not even Tatsuya. Or did he know?<p>

_**Tatsuyas POV**_

Everyone thought Kagami disappeared to thin air cause not even I knew where Kagami went. That's what Taiga wanted them to think. This is what really happened that day: I rubbed Kagami's back as he cried silently. "What was the favor you wanted? Taiga?" I stopped rubbing his back as he sat straight up and looked at me in the eye. "I want you to help me move to america. And dont tell anyone. Pretend that you dont know where i ran off to. If you're my brother you would do as I ask, _please.." _ My eyes widen because if what he said. I could hear the seriousness and hurt in his voice. "Okay. I'll help..."

_**Kagami's POV**_

I thought that when I would move back to America would be because of a trip with Aomine. Now its a trip away from Aomine. I wish I could've said goodbye to all my friends but they would just ask where I was headed. And it would just be harder to not miss my friends if they knew where I would be. I'm a pregnant 17 year old teenager and I'm moving to America without anyone knowing. Life just hates me even more each day... Even so... I know what i'll name my kid. I smiled slightly as I looked out the window of the cafe. It's been 5 months since i moved to america... someday i'll return to Japan... someday i'll reunite with my friends. Just not today... maybe once I find happiness again...


	4. Is this home?

_**Is this home? (16 years later)**_

**_"_****Taiki! G**et your ass down here!"  
>"OKAY! IM COMING! GOSH!"<br>"YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOU FIRST DAY, TAIKI!"  
>I rush downstairs and run into the kitchen to take a piece of toast and stuff it into my mouth. I put on my shoes while the toast is hanging out of my mouth. "DAD, SHOULD I GO ON THE TRAIN OR CAN I USE YOUR OTHER CAR." "JUST USE MY OTHER CAR" "OKAY DAD!" I walk out the door as my dad throws me his keys. I open the car door and hop inside. <em>'Damn why did I have to go to seirin. Just cause my dad did? Well whatever I can't believe we had to move to Japan the second week of school.' <em>All my life I've lived in America. Up until now that is... My name is Kagami Taiki. My dad never wanted me to live in japan. I asked him why and he told me his life story. Of course I was sad for my father. But i'm psyched to find my older brother. Even if he is a year older than me. I'm bi-sexual and I don't care what people think of me. I love basketball and food. i've always wondered what my brother would look like. Was he good at basketball too? Id love to play 1-on-1 with him!

**At school (taiki's POV)**

I walked into the classroom with students talking with eachother. As I walked in I heared people whisper while looking at m_e. "Oh my god Asuka he's so kawaii!" "eek Nanase look at him hes gorgeous!" "I wonder if he's single!" "That guys attractive... but im straight..." _I ignore all the whispers and make my way to my seat. 'how am i attractive when im wearing my hood. you can't see my face..' I looked down at my book and started to read until I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. _sigh..._ "Nani?" I ask sounding a little rude. "E-etto. Hi my name's Ryo. Aomine Ryo!" _'Aomine Ryo... could it be this is my... BROTHER?' _I finally met him. "e-etto... Whats your na..." _Aomine Ryo please come to the office. _I sighed as I turn back to my book and began to read.

**After school **

**I **walk down the hall towards the gym. I heard the sound of a ball bouncing off the floor and shoes squeaking. I walk into the gym and see Ryo. But he doesn't notice me so I decide to hide and watch him shoot hoops. _'He's pretty good.'_

**Ryo's POV**  
>As I shoot hoops I feel eyes staring at me. I start to get nervous but I ignore the feeling of people looking at me. Besides I was the only one in the gym. Right?<p>

**Aomine's POV**

I found out that Ryo (my son) stayed at school after practice and played a little basketball. So me and the rest of the GoM hide behide the stage curtains and watch him play. (He was so good at basketball none of us noticed Taiki walk in and hide.)

**Taiki's POV**

Damn! Onii-chan was good at basketball. I couldn't wait any longer. "Oi. Ryo" I walked up to Ryo as he lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. "Hey. I never got to learn your name..." I smirked. "Lets make a deal. Play me in 1-on-1 and after i'll tell you my name" I saw a smirk creep up to Ryo's face and took that as a sign of approving. "Okay but i'm a beast at basketball."

**After 1-on-1**

I chuckled as I saw Ryo on the floor on his knees and hands with a dark aura. "I can't belive I lost." I wish Ryo knew what i looked like. What the guy who had beat him for the first time looked like. But I couldn't let him see me under my hoodie. As I walked away I heard Ryo call out to me. "WAIT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME." I turned around and help my brother up. "My name? My name is... k-... Taiki.." "NO! FULL NAME!" I take off my hood and look at the floor. "My name is Kagami. Kagami Taiki." I looked back up at Ryo. He stared at me with wide eyes. "no it cant be... why do you look like my dad!" "You mean... our dad" "NO YOURE WRONG! I DONT BELIEVE IT! IM HIS ONLY SON!" My eyes widen in shock after hearing him yell at me. He seemed like one of those people that would never scream at someone. I was wrong. Ryo tried to turn around and storm off but I, having the same skills/reflexes as Aomine and Kagami combined, grabbed his wrist and put my hand around his waist bringing him closer. I leaned down (yes i leaned down even though he was older he was quite short) and was about to whisper in his ear when "EEEK! INCEST!" we both looked over to see a girl covering her nose to stop the bleeding from falling on the floor. Soon she fainted and I let go of Ryo. "Tch." I sighed and turn around leave_. __**"Oh and remember this Ryo. The only one that can beat me, Is me."**_ I smirked and left the gym.

_**At home**_

"I'm home dad!" I took off my shoes and ran up to my room. Once I was in my room I flopped onto my bed and burried my face in my pillow. I tried to close my eyes and sleep. _'I looked down at Ryo. He was panting and sweating under me as I trusted into him "nngh. T-there! r-right there Taiki!" "Oh so you like it here. I thrusted into him as hard as I could and was rewarded with a loud moan. I picked up Ryo and put him onto my lap as I sucked on his right nipple and played with the other. As soon as I heard Ryo let out a sexy moan I began to thrust into him again. "T-Taiki! I'm... gonna..." white strings of semen came spurting onto both our stomaches while I released inside Ryo" _I quickly sat up on my bed panting and sweating. "What the hell was that dream?" I whispered to myself. As I felt my boxers tighten I looked down only to see that I was hard. _'I got hard from having a dream about my brother... DAMN IM A PERVERT!' _I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom to take care of business.


	5. Reunion you say?

_**Reunion you say?**_

_**Taiki's POV**_

It's been about a month since I met my brother, Ryo. At first he hated me but then I him to hate me less. Now we're like best friends. I have two people in my life that I love hanging out with Ryo and my other best friend, Mai. Mai looks like she would be a friendly, sweet, caring, soft, animal loving girl. She is but she isn't soft. She's a badass bitch. But to be correct shes my badass bitch. We aren't dating but we've done it a few times... I guess you could say she's a fuck buddie. But she isnt a low life loser to be called a fuck buddy. She's just a fling that I had...

But anyway Me, Ryo, and Mai hang out at the mall sometimes. Most of the time we're broke. heh. Even though my dad and I have been living in Japan for a while, my dad refuses to meet Aomine again. Aomine is supposed to be my dad. But 16 years ago my dad and aomine broke up (so ive heard). But today my dad will definitely meet Aomine and everyone else again. It's reunion day!.

I get to meet the seirin team back when my dad was in high school. I'm itching to meet them. I daydream about what theyre like until I hear someone call my name. "Taiki! Taiki! ugh! Wake up Taiki!" "Oh, Mai. What are you doing here?" "It's time to leave baka." as I walk down the hall with Ryo and Mai we talk about getting our parents to meet again. Oh I forgot to mention Mai is the daughter of Aida Riko, seirin old coach. I never met her mom but if I did I think I would've gotten murdered.

"How are we gonna get your dad to come to the reunion, Taiki. Its obvious that when your dad see's my dad he's going to be sad or mad"

"Ryo's right Taiki. Obviously 16 years ago was the downfall of his life but your his happiness so you can maybe persuade him to come"

"My dad's a man he is probably over it now..."

"Oh this is my stop.. Bye Ryo Bye Tai-kun! I'll see you guys at the reunion party at 8!"

Ryo and I waved at Mai until she went inside. "So. how are you gonna get your dad to come?" _Sigh. "_I don't know. I'll just beg him."

**At the Kagami residence.**

_THUD! _I flinched as my dad slammed his soda on the table. "I TOLD YOU WHY SHOULD I GO TO SEIRIN TONIGHT?"_ "Please. dad. I just wanted you to meet your old friends." _ I pretended to have a hurt voice to get my dad to come. "Fine fine. I'll go. get dressed." I happily ran up the stairs and put on a tux.

_**At seirin **_  
>Once my dad and I entered the gym everyone froze and looked at us. "KAGAMI!?" everyone shouted and ran up to us. "A MINI-AOMINE?" "e-etto... my name is Kagami Taiki." Everyone froze again. After my dad told his story everyone was wiping their eyes. "Kagami-kun what a beautiful and sad story." I chuckled as I looked around trying to find Ryo and Mai. Once I saw my enter I walked up to her. "Taiki you should meet my mom." "eh? Uh okay." I walked up to Mai's mom. "E-etto. Hi my name is Kagami Taiki, Son of kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki." I felt everyone staring at us and I looked around the room. Everyone was indeed staring us. I turned back to Mai's mom only to find her holding a paper fan. "Eh Kagami taiki? SO YOURE THE ONE THAT HAS STOLEN MY DAUGHTERS INNOCENCE!" she yelled as Mai when 50 shades of red. "EHHHH. E-E-E-ETTOOO. N-NO" I ran as she chased me around the gym threatening to hit me into a coma. "NOW YOU'RE LYING TO ME!?" she continued to chase me until the door slammed open revealing the Generation of Miracles and their sonsdaughters. Everyone stared at the trio until the GoM noticed my dad.

"Kagami!/Kaga-Chin!/Taiga!/Kagamichhi/KAGAMI-SAN" everyone yelled.

"Ah Taiki you actually pursuaded your dad into coming." Everyone turned to look at Ryo who was now drinking punch.  
>"Ryo you finally came I thought you would've bailed"<br>"You think so low of me. SO MEAN TAIKI" As I stood next to Ryo he turned his head and notice that we were standing too close and he blushed furiously. I saw Ryo blushing like a tomato and smirked. Mai, being jealous and all, came up to me. I watched as she came up to me and grabbed my tie bring me down into a kiss. I saw Ryo trying to hide his anger and smirked into the kiss. I grabbed Mai by the waist and pulled her closer. "nngh" I heard Mai moan into the kiss and Ryo was angrily eating a cooking. Once I pulled away I was greeting with a hit to the head by Mai's mom. "I'll kill you." I shuttered as I heard Mai's mom threaten me.

"Kagami. Why didnt you tell me I had another son!" I heard Aomine yell and I began to panic.

"I was going to tell you when I was coming out of the hospital but then I saw you walking into the hospital so i followed you. I was angry that you got a girl pregnant so I forgot to tell you and moved to America...I'm sorry." I watched as my dad began to talk to aomine again. I smiled. I was happy my dad got to meet the love of his life again. But my love for Ryo will be even more awkward now. How can I love my own brother. I turned to look at Ryo, who was now flirting with a girl. As I was standing next to my dads I told mai to come here. My dads watched as I pointed at Ryo and whispered something in Mai's ear and handed her $20. She nodded in agreement and stormed off into Ryo's direction. I chuckled.

"Ryo-san! I want you to take responsibility and take care of our child!" I chuckled as Ryo was in a state of shock. "Wh- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" I laughed my ass off as Ryo yelled.

"GOOD JOB MAI!" I stopped laughing as I saw my dads face palming and Ryo walking up to me. "So that's how it's gonna be. Bring it on BAKAA."  
>"The only one that can beat me, is me. AHO!" We stormed off in different directions and started flirting with other people. We tried to cockblock eachother as many times as we could. As I was flirting with a girl I saw Ryo come up to me and put his arm around my neck. "Thank's Taiki last time I saw you I couldn't walk properly for a week." He winked at me and walk off in a direction towards mai's friends. I looked at both my dad's faces and saw their eyes twitching. I turned back at the girl i was flirting with and she was holding her nose that was gushing out blood. "y-y-yaoi!" "No its not like that" My eye twitched frustrated. At the end of the day it was Ryo that had won. "Congrats Ryo. You're the biggest cock-block ever." I said sarcastically. "Yeah yeah I know."<p>

_**At Maji burger **_

_**Ryo's POV**_

I looked at my dad then at Kagami (taiki's dad). "So... Why are we here?" I was trying not to sound stupid or rude but I failed. "Well Ryo. Me and Taiga have been thinking and we think its best if we all lived together. Me, you, Taiga, and Taiki." Me and Taiki looked at eachother in shock. after a while we turned back to Aomine. "NANNI!" we both scream causing everyone to stare at us in confusion. "You and Taiki will be sharing a bedroom." I looked at Taiki who was about to swallow the soda in his mouth until I said... "I dont wanna room with him. Who knows what perverted stuff he will do to me." Instantly Taiki spit out his soda almost choking. "NANI? IM NOT A PERVERT" I chuckled. "Say that to Mai, Taiki." I tried not to laugh as Taiki opened his mouth but closed it. "whatever Ryo."

_**Aomine's POV **_

It might be hard living with Taiki and Ryo. It's obvious that Taiki and Ryo like eachother even though they're brothers. We decided to move into a condo since neither my house nor kagami's house was big enough. I was happy that Kagami and I finally got to be together again. Now we're a big family. Today was a great day. But I guess its time for me to go to bed. Got a big day tomorrow. I yawn and crawl into bed as I turn off the lamp on my night stand.

Next chapter: New house. Same rules. New wardrobe.


	6. New house Same rules New wardrobe

_**New house Same rules New wardrobe**_

_**Taiki's POV**_

As I was crawling into bed I saw the door open and my eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of the closed door was Ryo. "Ryo... why are you wearing my shirt? and only my shirt?" I asked while hiding my flustered face. "Well it was comfortable so I decided to wear it." "Why are you even spending the night here, Ryo?" "My dad wanted me to try to get used to sleeping in the same room as you." I sighed as I turned off the light and went to sleep. I was having a nice dream about petting a unicorn... I flinched as i felt a cold finger poke my face. "What Ryo?" I grunted while turning on my other side to look at Ryo. "I.. saw a spider on the floor... Can I sleep with you?" A spider? what? "Fine."

I scoot over to the other side of the bed as Ryo crawl into the blanket. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off into a deep slumber. "E-etto."  
>"What now Ryo?"<br>"Why are you hard..."  
>"Wha..." I blush furiously as I felt my boxers tighten.<br>"Well you would be hard too if you saw a damned cute person in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt that covers their knees. Just ignore it"  
>I try to sleep again until I feel something grind against my groin. I opened one eye and saw Ryo grinding me in his sleep. <em>'OH GOD. THE LORD IS TESTING ME. THE LORD IS TESTING ME!... its okay ill just get out of bed and jerk off in the bathroom...' <em>As I try to get up Ryo's arms circle around my back and snuggles next to my neck. I turn 50 shades of red while i try to squirm out of Ryo's grip.

_**Ryo's POV**_

I pretended to be asleep only to tease Taiki. It started to get hard to tease him when he was squirming, so I opened my eyes and sat on top of Taiki. I chuckled as he turned the same color as his dads hair. As I sit on him I grind my ass on his throbbing erection. "Nnnghh" I moan quietly as Taiki tries not to pounce on me. I saw Taiki biting his pillow and I knew he wouldn't last any longer. I let one side of the tshirt slide off my shoulder as Taiki stares at me with the eyes of a beast trying to tame his prey.

_**Kagami's POV**_

My throat was dry so I decided to go downstairs and get some water. I also watched some tv. I got even more tired than I already was so I made my way upstairs. As I was walking past the boy's room I heard something I shouldn't have.

_"E-etto." _  
><em>"What now Ryo?"<em>  
><em>"Why are you hard..." <em>  
><em>"Wha..."<br>_"Well you would be hard too if you saw a damned cute person in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt that covers their knees. Just ignore it"  
>My eyes turn into the eyes of a murderer. <em>'You're brothers you cant fuck eachother thats...incest...Tch. Who am I kidding they would never do that.'<em> I was about to turn back to my bedroom when I heard a quiet moan. "_nnnghh" 'THEY'RE FUCKING I KNOW IT THEY'RE FUCKING!' _I turn around and rush to my room and take out my cell phone and call the first number on my phone.

"What is it kagami?"  
>"Aomine! I was walking past Taiki's room and I heard a moan. They're probably fucking what should I do!? IM FREAKING OUT" I shout quietly.<br>"Baka. Do you really think they would fuck. Ryo probably hit his head on something and let out a moan of pain. He does it all the time"  
>"oh okay. bye"<br>"bye. g'nite"

Phew well guess they're not fucking. I crawl into bed and drifted in a deep sleep.

**Taiki's POV**

**Damn it!** I can't take it anymore! Shit I can go to hell for all I care! I slam Ryo into the bed switching our positions. I put on leg into between Ryo's and begin to kiss him furiously. "ngh...ha...hhh..Taiki...what're...you..do..ing..." I pull away and smirk. "This is your fault you know Mr. tease." I kiss his lips to his jaw and start sucking on his collarbone leaving a mark. As I suck on his neck I begin to take off his T-shirt. I look down at the sight below me and feel my member start to twitch. I wanted him. NOW. I took off both our boxers and put 3 fingers in Ryo's mouth. "Suck" I was surprised when Ryo did as I asked. He was damn obedient. Once my fingers were coated in saliva I put a finger into Ryo's entrance and recieved a yelp of pain and pleasure.  
>I pulled Ryo on my lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Gomen. does it hurt."<em> "a little..." <em>I start thrusting my finger in and out of Ryo until I heard the whimpers disappear. When All I heard was pleasure and a little bit of pain i added 2 more fingers. I thrusted my fingers in a bit faster until I heard Ryo moan loudly. "Nnnnghhhh...ha...hahh...r-r-right t-h-ere Taiki." I take out my fingers and heard a whimper. I smirked and lined my member next to his enterance and began to push into him. Ryo began to squirm and I took that as a sign of being too slow. As soon as the head was all the way in I thrusted into Ryo and surprisingly went in all the way. I grunted at the warmth swallowing my member. "Ngh... You're...damn...ti..ght...Ryo.." I looked at Ryo and he was blushing furiously. "S-shut up" I chuckled at his behavior and slammed into him. I began to thrust faster once I found his prostate again. I soon felt my stomach tighten and I knew my climax was coming. I grabbed Ryo's member and started to stroke it with every thrust. Soon me and Ryo came at the same time and I fell on top of him and we both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. What am I to you?

_Author's note: Gomen if you really wanted to get to the aokaga part. I got really interested in the 'brotherly love' chapters. I promise i'll try to get to the aokaga part. (btw im not good at erotic parts sorry.) __

**_What am I to you?_**

_**Taiki's POV**_

I woke up when I smelled the food from downstairs. I tried to get up but something was on my arm. Did it get colder? I took off the blanket and saw Ryo sleeping on my arm... STARK NAKED! I remembered what happened last night and quickly got out of bed and put on a white button-up shirt and put on a black tie and red skinny jeans with chains on the side. I found my leather jacket and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Smells good. What'cha cookin?" I turned to look at Aomine. He was sitting at the table eating pancakes.  
>"I'm making bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Sit down Taiki, I'll get you a plate."<br>"What are you doing here... ehhh... dad? I guess..."  
>"Tch. Of course you call me dad I am your dad."<br>"Well it's awkward for me to call you dad since Kagami is also my dad..."  
>"Here's your food"<br>"Thanks dad! Itadakimasu!" I took a piece of bacon and lifted it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth and was about to eat it when all of the sudden... _BANG... "_DAMN YOU TAIKI!"  
>My dad's suddenly look at me while I rubbed the back of my neck and gave them a nervous smile.<p>

_**Ryo's POV**_

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back and look around the room. This isn't my room? I sit up while I recalled what happened last night. damn him! I tried to get up and suddenly fell face first only the floor. _"_DAMN YOU TAIKI!" I slowly get up and find a towel and clothes. (A simple purple button up shirt with a tie and a blue hoodie with skinny jeans.) I make my way to the bathroom and take a hot shower. '_damn him. so much cum is flowing out of me...' _as I made my way down stairs I made sure nobody was in the living room. I tried my hardest not to limp. Once I entered the kitchen I sat down across from Taiki and glared at him. "This is your fault you dumb bimbo." I heard him chuckle and I clenched my fists under the table. "I don't what your talking about" I watched as he lifted his head to the right and put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

I heard Taiki's dad... I mean... My dad... I mean.. Kagami curse under his breath and I looked over at him.

_**Taiki's POV**_

I watched as Ryo turned his head to look at my dad. Once he was looking at my dad I saw the hickeys i planted on his neck. I saw it clear as a looking through a glass off water. I instantly choked and coughed. "Taiki are you okay?" I looked at my dad with a smile "Yeah I just choked on my spit a little.." I stood up and grabbed Ryo by the arm and dragged him out. "Wha- where are you taking me Taiki?" "T-THE MALL! YEAH THE MALL" I grabbed my dad's keys and slammed the door once we left.

**Aomine's POV**

"...Kagami..."  
>"What?"<br>"Were those hickeys?"  
>"I think so..."<br>~~~Silence~~~~  
>"Ahomine."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You owe me $30"<br>"NANI?"  
>"I told you they were fucking"<br>Damn I never thought Ryo would fuck his own brother... I sighed as I took out my wallet and handed Kagami $30. "I hope they come back soon. We're moving today." "I know Aomine. But let them figure out how they're going to deal with their current relationship right now. I mean, they're brothers they can't date each other..."

**Ryo's POV**

I looked out of the car window as Taiki was driving.  
>"Where are you taking me Taiki?"<br>"We need to talk about what happened last night."  
>"It's nothing serious. We'll get over it."<br>"Damn it Ryo! We're brothers and we fucked! It is serious!" My eyes widened as I took in what just happened. Taiki... yelled at me? He never did...  
>My lips start to form a frown as I looked out the window.<br>"Ryo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..."  
>"It's fine.." I whispered with a hurt voice.<br>"Ryo.. Look at me." I turn my head towards Taiki as he gently grabs my chin and tilts my head. He leans in closer and closer... But stops and sits back in his seat. "Lets go home" I watched as he started the car again and started to drive. Does he hate me? _'What am I to you... Taiki.'_


	8. Remember Us

_**Remember Us.**_

Kagami's POV

It's been 2 months since Taiki and Ryo went to college. I was nervous about them moving away but it couldnt be helped. They were 18 now. I knew Ryo still had feelings for Taiki over the 2 years. But I know Ryo will get over it. We're one big happy family. All my nightmares and sorrow is gone. I now have the love of my life and two wonderful teenage sons. Nothing could ruin this day. That's what I thought before that phone call...

"Kagami taiga. This is Dr. Haru. Aomine has been in an accident. please come quickly!"  
>I hang up and drop the phone while i rush to the door and grab my keys. I drive to the hospital and once im there a doctor escorts me to Aomines room. "Is he okay doctor?" "Yes he is fine but he has lost some of his memories." I looked at Aomine with tears in my eyes. "Aomine do you remember me?" "Oi. Bakagami why the hell are you crying? are you a whimp? God." I looked at Aomine with fear and anger and sorrow in my eyes. "What? Aomine do you know who I am?" "I just said Bakagami. You're my rival from Seirin. The guy i always beat in 1-on-1." "thats all?" "Well yeah."<p>

I can't believe it... He doesnt remember me as his lover... only his... rival... I went through all this... only to be back at the beginning.

I drop to my knee's and cry my eyes out.

For the last 2 hours I spent my time pouring out my heart and memories to Aomine. About everything 16 years ago... Taiki...Ryo... He says he doesnt believe me... I start to cry again as I feel Aomine touch my face.

_"Kagami..."_

"Aomine. Please tell me... Do you remember..._ Remember Us?_"

"_I'm sorry Kagami."_ He whispered as he got up and left. I sat there crying my heart out all night until the doctor told me it was time to leave.

I was driving home but suddenly my eyes got blurry and I crashed into a tree. I felt the blood from my skull reach down to my fingers. I knew i wouldnt make it.

Goodbye Taiki, Ryo... Aomine.

I hope you... _**Remember Us**_


End file.
